U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,284 describes a transport container for a motor vehicle having a partition between two compartments. The container has a generally rectangular vehicle frame set in the partition and having generally parallel longitudinal members and generally parallel transverse members interconnecting ends of the longitudinal members and defining therewith an opening. A generally rectangular device frame fittable in the opening of the vehicle frame has generally parallel longitudinal members and generally parallel transverse members interconnecting ends of the respective longitudinal members. Respective pivot formations on the vehicle frame between the vehicle-frame longitudinal members define a pivot axis parallel to and between the vehicle-frame longitudinal members. Respective pivot formations on the device frame between and parallel to the device-frame longitudinal members and fittable to the respective vehicle-frame pivot formations allow pivoting of the device frame into a mounted position set in the vehicle frame with the members of the device frame closely juxtaposed with the respective members of the vehicle frame and the frames in direct contact with each other at abutment locations offset from the axis. A latch offset from the axis releasably secures the device frame in the mounted position in the vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,915 describes another transport container accessory for incorporation in a vehicle seat or trunk wall structure. This container comprises a fastening frame having a throughgoing opening forming a passthrough into a trunk of a vehicle, a holding frame of a container positionable on and removable from the fastening frame, and a locking element movable in a guide on the fastening frame and provided with a formation engageable with the holding frame for releasably retaining the holding frame on the fastening frame. A spring engaged with one side of the locking element applies a spring force thereto. A tractive element engaged at one end with another side of the locking element is maintained under tension by the spring force. An actuating member acting on the tractive element between ends thereof draws the locking element against the spring force into a position wherein the holding frame is released by the formation.
These systems are fairly convenient, but are susceptible of improvement. In particular the existing such compartments are not readily adaptable to different uses, in particular to housing DVD players and their displays. Furthermore it is extremely difficult or impossible for a vehicle owner or even a car dealer to change the use of such a seat-back storage compartment.